39 Clues:Elementals
by whatever54
Summary: All the clue hunters thought that they could live a normal life after the clue hunt. But that was before they stumble on something more dangerous than the clue hunt.
1. Prologue

This is my first fic. Please be gentle. :D

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Prologue

It has been 2 years since the clue hunt. Everybody has been trying to live a life as normal as possible for a Cahill.

Jonah Wizard talked to her mother and made peace with her. After the gauntlet Cora realized the danger she made her son go through. Jonah with the help of his father explained to her about what he really wanted to do. Jonah is now back into singing and concerts. He is also training to be the Janus branch leader by being her mother's second in comand.

The Holts are now joining competitions and olympic games. Although Eisenhower was dissapointed because they didn't win. He moved on and told his children that as long as they were together, everything will be alright. Hamilton defeated Ivan Kleister in a match and he became the branch leader of the Tomas clan.

Sinead, Ned and Ted Starling were with Alistair Oh on a vacation. Ned still have headaches and Ted is still blind. Sinead is still looking for a cure with the help of Alistair. Alistair overthrew Bae Oh as branch leader and became a coleader of the branch with the Starlings.

Ian and Natalie Kabra was still living as comfortable as ever. They were disowned by their mother but not by their father who reasons that there is till Kabra blood in them and Kabras do not live in poverty.

They were still rich but they learned to be more kind towards others. While their father was in hiding and Isabel is in jail. Ian is appointed as the Lucian branch leader.

Amy and Dan Cahill live at Grace's mansion with Nellie Gomez and Fiske Cahill as their legal guardians. The mansion was rebuilt during the clue hunt and Grace left it to them on her will. Amy was the Madrigal branch leader and Dan is second in command. Fiske decided that they are ready to be leaders since they already made peace with their fellow clue hunters.

All of them remain in contact with each other. And with the help of each other united the branches. All of them thought that all adventures were gone and they can live a happy 'normal' life. They have no idea what fate intends for them.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BANG! BANG! BANG!

AMY WAKE UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE!

BANG! BANG!

Amy groaned in annoyance. Why does Dan have to wake her up as if a herd of elephants were coming?

She was usually a morning person but with Dan screaming and playing video games last night, you can't blame her if she had dark circles under her eyes in the morning. She got up grumbling and prepared for school. It was the last day and she was sure Dan would be rejoicing downstairs.

Sure enough when she arrived in the kitchen, Dan was running around with a bowl of cereal and screaming. Nellie was cooking and listening to whatever music is on her Ipod. Uncle Fiske was still upstairs getting ready to go down. Amy sigh and went to get herself a decent breakfast. While she was eating Uncle Fiske came down.

"Settle down. I have an announcement to make."

Uncle Fiske shouted above Dan's screaming.

Dan immediately sat down and Nellie took out one of her ear buds.

"Today is the last day of school and since its amy's 16th birtday tomorrow-"

I didn't hear Uncle Fiske's other words. I was too busy in my own thoughts. I forgot that it was my birthday tomorrow what with all the schoolwork and pressure of being a family leader.

I jumped when Dan began to spit out all food from his mouth in front of me.

"Dan! What are you doing?"

"Didn't you here what Uncle Fiske said?!" he screamed.

I turned to Uncle Fiske. His eyes were bright with amusement.

'Reunion' he mouthed.

I relaxed I thought it was something more drastic like braches arguing.

"Dan, it's alright its only a reunion. Don't you want to see Hamilton again?"

"Its not that, think Amy. If we have have a reunion who are going to come?"

"Well, there's Hamilton, Reagan, Sinead, Jonah, Madison..."

I trailed off. I just remembered, the Kabras are also going. And Kabras mean...Ian.

And thats when I freaked out. Yeah we remain in contact with the Lucian branch but it has always been akward between the two of us because of what happened in Korea.

"Uncle Fiske!"


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Chapter 2

I was planning on begging Fiske the whole morning to cancel the reunion. But a glance on the wall clock changed my mind.

"Dan! Come on. Were going to be late."

I dragged a grumbling Dan to the dor. I distinctly heard Uncle Fiske saying something which I couldn't make out.

"Bye Nellie! Bye Uncle Fiske!"

I called out.

…...Line Break...

Ian Kabra was having a bad time. He was in the middle of a polo match when someone called. He was going to hit the ball when his phone in the secret pocket of his coat buzzed. Because of the vibration he lost his concentration and missed the ball. Because of this both of the teams score were tied. During the break he called the unknown number.

"Hello. This is Ian Kabra."

"Oh Ian. This is Fiske."

"Fiske. This better be good I'm in the middle of a match when you called."

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure you'll find this news interesting."

"What is it?"

"I am informing you that you and Natalie need to come here for a reunion. I already prepared a plane for the two of you. Bring a months worth of clothes. Goodbye."

_click_

Ian sigh. Was that old man really insane? A reunion full of Cahills from different branches is bound to be a disaster. That just got Ian's mood sourer. He decided to call Natalie to give her time to pack her clothes. Knowing her she needs a lot of time deciding what to bring.

"Hello, Natalie."

"Hello dear brother, what is it that you want? If you called to tease me again about him, I will set all your Armani shoes on fire."

Ian smirked inwardly despite the threat. He remembered when he discovered the secret of his sister.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Ian cannot sleep. He was thingking of a girl named Amy Cahill. She was always in his thoughts. He felt guilty about the things he and his family had done to her and her family. But everytime he looks at her he loses his nerve to apologize. Ian shook his head. He needs to stop thingking of her. She already moved on and forgot about him. That thought sent a stab of pain at his heart._

_'I need a glass of water' he thought_

_Instead of asking one of the servants to bring him water, he decided to just go down and get one for himself. On the way there he passed by Natalie's door. He heard some sonds coming from it. Was Natalie...sleeptalking? Ian decided to check it out. He picked the lock of Natalie's door and entered._

"_Cute...irresistable...funny..." mumbled a sleeping Natalie._

_Ian froze he thought he was caught. He slowly breathed a sigh of relief. Then Natalie's words caught up in Ian's mind. Cute?Irresistable?Funny? Now Ian was truly curious. Natalie rarely likes boys. Ian, being the protective brother he was decided to stay and find out who this boy was and rip him to shreds once he found out._

"_...your...so...handsome...I...like...you..."_

_Now Ian was dying to know who this boy was. After ripping him to shreds he would throw his remaining pieces to the fire._

"_..no...I...love...you...Daniel...Cahill..."_

_Ian stood there gawking. 'No' he chided to himself, 'Kabras do not gawk more like... staring. Yes staring'. Ian stood there staring at Natalie. He couldn't believe it. If he hadn't heard it from his own ears he would completely refuse to believe it. He decided its time to get that glass of water. But then he remembered that this will be good for blackmail. He smirked, he is a Lucian after all. He pulled out the small camera pen he always carry for emergencies. He positioned the pen on his sister's bedside table. Making sure that it is stable. He went out and got the glass of water._

_On the way back he stopped by to get the camera. Then went to his room to sleep. He decided that he would cofront hi dear sister tomorrow._

_END_

He remembered the next morning when he confronted Natalie. At first she refused to admit but after threathening her that he would throw her whole wardrobe she admitted that she has a crush on him. After that Ian always teases her about him. He didn't tell her about the video, that would ruin the chance he has to surprise her when the time comes.

"Don't worry Natalie, I called to inform you about something."

"Well what is it?"

"Pack your clothes that will last for a month. Our dear cousins are hosting a family reunion in Grace Cahill's mansion. We are leaving this afternoon."

"Very well. Is that all?"

Ian heard the unmistakeble excitement in Natalie's voice though she tried to hide it. He pretended that he didn't notice it.

"Yes. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

_click_

Ian's mood perked up a bit knowing that at least Natalie will be happy in the upcoming reunion. He know that akward glances and conversations will be the only thing that will happen between him and Amy. And that thought just made Ian's mood sourer than before. 'But on the bright side' he thought, 'atleast I get to see Amy'. He shook his head and went back to his polo match


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Oh and please review so I know the things I need to improve. : D

Chapter 2

Hamilton Holt was taking a break after training. He took a long drink from a water jug he always carry with him. He sat there wondering to do next. He then decided to call Sinead. He smiled to himself. If somebody would have told him that he would be willing to call an Ekaterina girl 2 years ago, he would've pummeled him for saying such a thing. He looked at himself, he was still covered in sweat from training. Concluding that he'll take a shower before calling Sinead, he got up. He was on his way to his room when the phone rang. On the second ring, he wondered why his mother hadn't picked it up yet. Then he remembered. His parents were out because they were buying groceries. Too lazy to pick it up when he was already close to his bedroom door, he called for someone to help him.

"REAGAN! Where are you? Can you pick up the phone?!"

"CAN'T! I'm in the bathroom!" she shouted.

"MADISON! Can you?"

"NUH UH! Why don't you pick it up, it might be Sinead." she cried out.

Hamilton's face broke in a smile at the thought of Sinead calling. Although he knew that it wasn't Sinead, he went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hamilton? This is Uncle Fiske."

"Uncle Fiske! How are you guys there? Is everything alright?"

"We're all doing good. Nothing is wrong. I just want to inform you about a family reunion."

"Oh, when?"

"It will be tomorrow afternoon. I've already arranged your flight going here. And bring a months worth of clothes."

"Okay, we'll be there. Bye, uncle Fiske"

"Goodbye"

His face broke into a smile, he haven't really seen Sinead in years. With their vacation in God knows where, he can't see her personally. He can only see her in the computer when their on chat and talk to her on the phone.

"REAGAN! MADISON! Pack your bags with clothes that will last for a month. We're going to a reunion. "

They didn't answer but Hamilton knew that they heard figured that they were too busy with what they're doing to shout back at him. Considering that he's already holding the phone, he decided to call Sinead now rather than later.

_Ring ring..._

"Hello?"

"Sinead!"

"Ham? Why are you shouting? Are you guys alright?"

"Were fine. I'm just excited, were going to have a reunion and I'm going to see you again."

"A reunion?"

he frowned

"Yeah, didn't Uncle Fiske call you guys?"

"hmm Not yet. Maybe he'll call later."

"Sinead, do you think we should tell them at the reunion about us."

_silence_

He knew that he shouldn't have done that. This was still a touchy subject for them. They agreed to keep their relationship a secret because although the branches have made peace it was still a bit strained.

"Sinead, you still there?"

"Hamilton we've talked about this."

"Yeah, we-"

"We said that we would tell it to them when its the right time."

"But what if this reunion is the right time?"

"Ham-"

"This is the only chance that we can tell them first hand not by the-"

_click_

Hamilton put the phone down. He really hate it when she does that. Cut him off by ending the call. 'Might as well take a shower' he thought glumly.

…...Line Break...

Sinead Starling is mad. And others know that when she's mad, you need to stay away from her else you want to be electrocuted. She was mad because of one Hamilton Holt.

'_Ugh! Why does he have to bring that topic up. Everything was fine, and then BAM! He ruined the moment. Why doesn't he understand that we need to wait before telling the others?_'

The phone suddenly rang. '_Must be Hamilton._' she thought. She went to pick up the phone.

"Save you breath if your going to apologize. I've got better things to do."

She was going to end the call when she heard the unmistakable voice of an amused Fiske saying,

"Well sorry dear for interrupt you but I just need to inform you some news."


End file.
